Two Tales of War
by Souja O
Summary: there's a war waged for the poke world AND mobius. Manic gets called in by accident. They needed Sonic! Mostly in Journal format . Adri belongs to Adrianna the Dark Vixen. Most Fighters will be accepted! Pokemon Version expected in July


A split in teams

---

_Date- Unknown _

_Time- Around 11:00 pm_

_Status- Healthy_

_---_

_Hey there! _

_Names Manic. Y'know, Manic the Hedgehog? I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of me. No one has. That's what makes my mission more important._

_You've heard of my brother, right? Sonic the Hedgehog? AH, now it's coming back to you!_

_Well… This isn't about him. In fact, He's gone! (Isn't that great? Mobius' hero suddenly gone!) And I'm stuck in this alternate universe. Guess what else? If this world dies. Mobius Dies! _

_That's not even the tip of the iceberg! Most of the people here I've never heard of (believe me; I've seen nearly every mobians file before). _

_This verse has its own freedom fighters. They're called the Final Fighting Nation. We were given these books so that we don't die of insanity._

_You can't hear it but a few seconds ago I was yelling at Murphy the Mudkip. You're probably thinking 'Mudkip? You can't be serious!' But I am. Except he looks like a frog (with clothes on of course). His older Brother Aaron is a swampert and just flogged him across the head. _

_To think, this is just because we needed to find 8 more Mobian recruits (I'll write it later). The actual leader, an echidna the age of 15, had sent me out here 'cuz she doesn't trust me at camp. You see, this war was started by hedgehogs. It's against echidnas._

_All those who oppose the hedgehogs are taken by the echidnas. Those who oppose the echidnas are engulfed by the hedgehogs. Take the poor Rabbits for example. They weren't for or against either and the hedgehogs terminated them. The FFN was like a relief group. Most of the bunnies were sent to other dimensions (you know that little girl, Cream is it? Yeah, she's from here). Some are still here and fight with us. Not the Resistance. Not the hedgehogs. The middle men._

_Later we gotta find shelter before Adrianna breaks the buggy (Yes, Adrianna the Dark Vixen. She's on our team!)_

_P.S. Here's the form_

_Name: (include codenames please)_

_Age:_

_Species: (we must know for loyal reasons)_

_Team: We is the Fighters! Remember your pride!_

_Why are you joining: (this IS Necessary) _

_Appearance: (we pick you up, not the other way around)_

_Powers/ Skills/ Abilities: (we need this)_

_Personality: (A little 'bout yourself)_

_Other: (special needs? Anything we should know?)_

_Any Required Position: (in base or out of Base?)_

_Area Living in:( So we can prepare)_

_P.P.S. Remind me not to let Adrianna drive. We just crashed._

_-M. A. H._

_

* * *

_

_Date: --_

_Time:--_

_Status: Annoyed but alive._

_---_

_Simpleton I have two questions for you. One, Why are you here? And Two, Why do you have this accursed book!_

_I suppose I can't be enraged at you… As of now. _

_You see, we are at war with the Echidnas and their foolish allies. If it were just the war then it wouldn't be so bad. It's the fact that we're getting beaten by a middle man. _

_I would say that they work for the echidnas but on occasion they've fired against them… _

_Their tactics. They fight like children. Of course, if I tried telling my Father that he'd dismiss me with a 'they obviously have a greater plan behind their acts.' How foolish._

_In case you haven't guessed, we're going to win this war. Middleman or not. I'll show you who's allied with whom._

Hedgehogs

Light Foxes- do I mind them? No. Their leader used to be the best friend of one of our generals

Rogue Birds- I don't trust them. I'd suspect them of helping the Middlemen if it wasn't for the fact that they have a 'code' or something. They tend to be robbers

Desert Cats- They are too silent… I don't trust them at all.

Echidnas

Dark Vixens- They are Traitors! I'd rather they die!

Wild Rabbits- I only learnt a little about them

Dark Hedgehogs- Even some of our kind. That's how pathetic our situation is.

Bats- Mostly steal our goods. Unfortunately they're really loyal to the Echidna Leader. Such a loss.

_And I don't know much about the Middlemen. They also have Dark Vixens and that's all I'm aware of._

_There are also some 'Pokémon' on both sides. We can only take 5 of them. The Middlemen can take about 6. _

_In case you don't know. I have my team too. We're called the Darkest Knights League. I'll post a copy of our entrance sheet after I'm finished._

_Today's been annoying. I haven't seen the foolish echidna girl in a while…_

_Toodles!_

_Name: (if you must Include mission names…)_

_Age:_

_Species: (we must know. The rooms are given species wise. Not Gender wise)_

_Team: Obliviously Knights Right?_

_Why are you joining: (we will only have the best?) _

_Appearance: (So we can identify you)_

_Powers/ Skills/ Abilities: (Can you work?)_

_Personality: (Do you have what it takes?)_

_Other: (Are you a gimp? Are you secretly loyal? Should we know something else about you?)_

_Any Required Position: (in the fort or in the field?)_

_Area living in: (wartorn or peaceful? Maybe in the middle?)_

_

* * *

  
_

^^ you like?

Here are the numbers

On the FFN:

8- Fighters

6- Basers (stay at the base)

6- Pokémon- Mobians

On the DKL:

11 – Fighters

7- Basers

5- Pokémon- Mobians

_I don't own Manic. Although I wish to… So much…_


End file.
